


Post Hijacking

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post hijacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Fluff and love and some sexy times. A collection of drabbles inspired by various posts on tumblr.





	1. Foot porn

He didn’t need to hold her, to know she will be there when he wakes up, they were done running. It felt like his life had finally dropped an anchor; someplace warm, with beaches as white as 400 thread sheets and ocean the color of her eyes in the morning. He drifted, feeling her still awake, resting against his side, her breath rocking him like tidal waves.  
A tiny foot slowly wedged itself between his and the sheet, other one playing around, gentle and cool. He smiled into he pillow, letting her roam free, try the fit of his ankle against the shape of her feet, texture of heel and softness of delicate skin around it. She tried the feeling of her toes against his then gently brushed them over the arch. And that little tickle was just too much, he chuckled and kicked her foot lightly, making her laugh.  
She turned around and reached for him, bodies twining back into a lovers knot. Arms wrapped lightly around him, fingers brushing his cheek, her kiss undemanding, a whisper against his lips.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“Nothing,” he breathed, and let himself feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://msrafterdark.tumblr.com/post/180614830452/you-could-draw-mulder-or-scullys-pinky-toenail


	2. Halloween

“Why do you get the teeth and I get the mask?” Mulder asked, pulling the elastic band around his head anyway.  
“Because.” Scully looked up and burst out laughing, covering her mouth before she spat out the fake fangs, she just tried on.  
“What? I paid big bucks for this nose job!” He tried to sound offended, but his muffled voice only made her laugh harder. The Gunmen, too, were going full throttle.  
“C’mon guys, we need a picture of that!” Langly chortled, grabbing a camera, and Mulder rolled his stool closer.  
“C’mere Scully, think you can keep a straight face?” His hand landing more in her ass than hip earned him a playful elbow to the ribs.  
“Shut up, Mulder,” she giggled.  
“‘Kay guys, say…”  
“Exsanguination!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://msrpolaroidproject.tumblr.com/post/179852673326


	3. Together

She’s hot, every fiber of her body burns and throbs. He hovers over her, feeding the fire, stirring flames she thought had died, doused by pain and loss and cancer. But he’s there for her, in wandering hands, murmured words like magic spells. So beautiful, so right. He’s skin slick with sweat, he’s hungry lips and raged breaths, but as he looses himself in her, she looses him, lost in her own pleasure. Thoughts threaten to trample sensations, the balance wavering, but she’s not alone in this, not anymore, she has a spell of her own, to conjure him back.  
“Mulder.” She breathes his true name, and he’s there, arching above her as he slowly thrusts, their connection restored, so beautiful, so right. His lips lower to hers for a moment, then travel east, nipping on earlobe and jaw to taste salt of her skin, and as he shifts, one palm on her breast, nipple trapped between fingers, he flicks some new switch inside her, cranking up heat to eleven.  
“Oh God!” She gasps and a small laugh tickles her cheek, he gives her more, harder each time. “Oh God, Mulder!”  
She grips his ass and pushes back, meeting his thrust and for a second or five, the world turns to black and white. Blinded by sparks that explode in front of her eyes, she’s surrounded by warmth, cradled against the side of his neck, small and dark center of her universe.  
“Did we just?” She whispers, feeling it but still working on believing.  
“First time for everything.” He’s panting, tension gone from his body. “Scully?”  
“Yeah?” She smiles, holding him, holding on.  
“You're my miracle.”  
His lips are heavenly soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://msrafterdark.tumblr.com/post/178974447757


	4. What About My Plans?!

Mulder felt the light calling him as he played with something in the pocket of his jeans. Small, rectangle, velvet rasping against his fingertips. The light was cold, hard and inescapable, lie he was drawn to. He had something to do, something involving that box, but the fear… the fear was always so strong… That little black box… now that the fear was gone, he couldn’t remember what it was for, the light blinded his thoughts, calling him… Fox… Box… Fox… Box… He took it out, caressed edges absently and thumbed back the lid. Small diamond caught the light that shatered into red and blue, sun and green… red and blue… he stood frozen to the ground. The light above flashed, gone, leaving him staring at the ring, sparks dancing underneath his eyelids.  
„Mulder!”  
Someone tugged at his sleeve, shaking him, a voice, familiar, though not the one he wanted to hear. He saw the light, the burst of truth in his hands.  
„I need to get back,” he smiled, looking up but not to the sky, „it’s time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://idonttrustbees.tumblr.com/post/177693810418/why-i-dont-have-plants-really


	5. Move!

“Don’t be chicken!!! Kiss her!!!” The peephole fish-eye view of the 42 apartment is a crowded spot.  
“What? Let me see!”  
“No, you’re too young!”  
“I am not! I wanna see!”  
“There’s nothing to see!”  
“But there could be!”  
“Quiet! They’ll hear!”  
“Mikeeeeey!”  
“Go get the trash.”  
“I did the trash yesterday, it’s your turn now.”  
“She’s going for it!!”  
“Really??!”  
“Aaaaah, damn,”  
“What, tell meeee!” The kid was back, jumping up and down.  
“Give me the bag,” his big brother sighed, the woman was walking towards the elevator, and he honestly he felt bad for the guy, “another forehead smooch.”  
„Damn,” his baby brother sighed passing him the trash.  
„Language,” he admonished, turning the lock and stepping out. „’Morning mr Mulder”  
„Hi Mike,” the man smiled a little sad, rubbing his head as if he had a bad headache. „How’s the knee?”  
„Better, you gonna come shoot some hoops tonight?”  
„I don’t think my doctor would approve,” he winked, tipping his hat showing the bandages.  
„Oh, okay.” The younger boy peeked his head out.  
„Hi mr Mulder!”  
„Hi Dave,” Mike pushed the boy back inside and Mulder started pulling the door shut, „you boys be good, school day.”  
„Come watch the game!” Mike tried one last time, “bring your doc!”  
That made Mulder bark out a laugh, “maybe I will,” he said, shaking his head once, then winced. “Go, don’t be late for school.”  
Mike nodded, watching the doors close. Mulder was good people, but he had no idea how to get the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://mulders-boyish-enthousiasm.tumblr.com/post/174971342332/his-eyes-look-green-here-dont-they


	6. Sharing Is Caring

Her pillow smells like a man. Not unpleasantly, just surprising. Naturally, people stayed in this cabin; of course someone slept in this cot before her, but although the pillowcase if fresh the scent is there, vaguely familiar.   
Her mind wanders around the mystery, latching onto anything to push away the uneasy feeling.

It’s something he forgot, a childhood thing stolen along with Samantha, unfinished melody of memories and feelings.   
He never liked sharing as a kid, and the chance to grow out of it naturally was stolen from him. He did, eventually, but the territorial instinct came back sometimes, unexpectedly.   
Scully took his pillow, and even if he had one exactly like it, that one was his, damnit. ‘If she wanted it, she could at least say it.’ The petulant child inside him chimed in, smiling faintly, and he smiled with him at the memories.   
The first ideas of intimacy; sharing a bottle of coke that felt like a kiss, a girl he liked wearing his t-shirt, the fabric that was against his skin now touching her’s, intimately.   
Scully was sleeping on his pillow… Would she mind sharing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mulders-boyish-enthousiasm.tumblr.com/post/174925625403


	7. Georgetown Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in Fight The Future, Mulder leaves the bar, drunk.

Kurzweil was a madman, another mystery informant, with stories of global conspiracies and alien viruses. Anal probing mambo jumbo, he was done with it. Still, something was bothering him about this attack from the beginning, and if there was a way to clear them of all charges, maybe Scully wouldn’t have to quit. Maybe there was a way to save them in this crazy theory.   
“Arlington” he told the driver, hoping to get more information and maybe raid the boys’ minibar while at it. Yet he was starting to think clearly again, the seed of doubt sprouting in his head. Why call in the bomb threat to the wrong building, Scully was right, it made no sense. Why blow up the whole building? Were the firemen really dead when the bomb went off? He needed Scully, he needed her to make sense of this mess.   
“One is the loneliest number” the words echoed in his head.   
“No, let’s go to Georgetown,” he corrected, feeling more sober with each block bringing him closer to her. He needed to get to the bottom of this, and needed Scully to do it. He was done being the lone gunman. He will not let them take her away from him, because…  
…he was nothing without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mulders-boyish-enthousiasm.tumblr.com/post/174797770493


	8. Couch Potato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the picture was of Hank Moody, lying depressed on the couch, but imagine it was Mulder post IWTB.

“You’re such a baby sometimes,” Scully smiled and sat next to him on the edge of the couch brushing the growing out hair from his eyes.  
“I don’t wanna go,” he whined, but her touch made him smile, “the Spookies don’t do parties.”  
“Don’t say that,” she kept petting him, stroking his back and hair, knowing he loved that, “we just never tried, who knows, maybe it will be fun.”  
“Fun,” he snorted, closing his eyes as she gently scratched his back, “bad food, cheap wine, dull conversation.” She found a spot near his shoulderblade and he squirmed, “there, right there.”  
“Am I that boring,” she teased, leaning over and whispering into his ear, “or a bad dancer?” she kissed his cheek, then licked his earlobe. Mulder was an old dog, he liked his couch and having her to himself.  
“You know you’re neither,” he shifted under her, arms open, and she laid down next to him, their limbs tangling. “You’re the only thing that could make me go.”  
“So how can it be bad, if we go together?” Catching his lips, she pulled herself closer, warm and familiar, she loved her Mulder. His hands wanderd, making all day’s aches and pains fade into nothingness. She wasn’t that young anymore either, old wounds echoing on rainy days.  
“It can’t.” He smiled, breaking the kiss, hand staying on her ass.  
“So, we’re going?”  
“Yup,” he kissed her broad smile, then looked up to the door and the bag she left on the coat rack, “can I see the dress now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mulders-boyish-enthousiasm.tumblr.com/post/174750147968


	9. Family Album

Mulder has most of their pictures made into slides.  
There are few pictures of them taken by various local forensics teams, some taken on their unsanctioned trips, but mostly, from the time they went on the run.  
He took some pictures from their road trip up the west coast. Picturesque small towns living of tourists in the summer, hiding in the crowd. Took some pictures of her in motel rooms, in the car, of them against the sunsets and sunrises, bonfires and town carnivals. Moments of joy and contemplation. Memories made one frame at a time.  
He was perfectly aware, that he couldn’t just leave them at the local drugstore to be developed, but he hoped. He kept the rolls of film in his duffle bag, waiting, the stack growing slower with time.  
Finally they settled down. No more running. He found the film while unpacking, in a small tin at the bottom of his bag. Scully was spending long hours at the hospital, so he had nothing else to do, but to order the chemicals and tubs, the stand, the film and whatever else he learned he might need. He covered the windows in the basement and got to work.  
The projector was old fashioned, with a small remote, just as the one he had, when they started working together. He could keep it all digital, scan the pictures and make a powerpoint presentation but the thought made him gag.  
One night, when Scully came home on a late October afternoon, he had dinner ready for them. Wine and ice cream for desert, he lead her to the couch, pulled the screen down and turned the lights out. The carousel clicked and the wall lit up with their smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://xfilecaps.tumblr.com/post/173609325570


	10. None Of That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember the scene where pregnant Scully cleans Mulder's scrapes?

One arm around her waist, he drew her in. Cheek on the swell of her belly, palm spread on it’s side. He sighed when her fingers combed through his hair, closing the circle.  
“How are we doing?” he whispered, half to her, half to the baby inside.  
“We’re fine,” she smiled, feeling his arms gently tighten, “we’re doing just fine.”  
The baby kicked under his palm and he kissed the spot, “none of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mulders-boyish-enthousiasm.tumblr.com/post/171871621243


	11. Names Have Power

He doesn’t think of her in terms of first names, last names, she is Scully. She is the name and the name is her. Whispered into the phone, shouted in a field of corn.  
It’s second nature, first nature, he gave her a name, he made her.  
“Scully?”  
“Mulder”  
The conversation between words. Exasperated? Amused? Warning? All she needs is one word. It’s their secret language, questions and doubts, exclamations and challenges. Entire grammar in cadence and accent.  
He is Agent Mulder, he is MulDER? He is MULder… he is mulder.  
He is the name on her lips, a breath, a slow exhale. She is the breath and the touch when he’s close to death. His savior, his guardian angel, calling him back to earth.  
Where others hitched in FO… she purred mULderrr… He didn’t know the difference it would make one day, when he moved inside her, when he cut her mid one word sentence. She gave him his name, she made him.  
They belonged to each other.


	12. My... What?

My… my what? Boyfriend? Man? Significant other? Soulmate? Love of my life? My other half?  
My Mulder.  
It’s a boy Mulder, can you hear that? That was his heart, loud and strong, you gave him that. No, don’t argue with me, okay, we did. If there is anything our son will have in spades, it will be heart. That sounds like something you might say. He’s just a small bean but already he has a heart beating for the both both of us. He’s keeping us alive, me and you, wherever you are.  
I wish I had your hands. You put a spell on me, that night when all hope seemed lost. My dark wizard, what deal have you made for this miracle? What prayers have you whispered when I slept, our hands twined in the very same place where mine now rests. I need your strength now, I need you to come back and look at me and smile, hold me and promise that everything will be fine. I’m not fine Mulder, I never planed on doing this alone. I don’t think I can.  
Come back to us, we need you. We need our Mulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://lokisgame.tumblr.com/post/172060241332/my-my-what-boyfriend-man-significant-other#notes


	13. Dana, Not Diana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in Conduit

His teasing smile screamed a challenge that could either make them or break them. It was a test, he was testing her. Was it possible that his dossier covered her one year on-off romance with Jack? That thought sobered her, like a bucket of ice cold water.  
She will not waste this chance. Maybe they worked on one case together, but never in her life had she faced a more exciting challenge. Yes, they lost almost all evidence, they argued most of the time, and his methods went completely against what she was taught. His erratic reasoning, lack of structure and methodology, she was amazed he knew where his shoes were each morning, he seemed so distracted sometimes. But what she saw in this man was a professional challenge, far exceeding the thrill of a night with a handsome guy she practically just met.  
So she closed her mouth, squared her shoulders and took his innuendo in stride. ‘I don’t know who were you working with before, but there will be nothing like that between us unless we will learn to really work together, Fox. You’re hot, but it will take more than that to throw me off balance. You won’t get rid of me so easily’ she thought ‘You want me to work for your trust, you’ll have to earn the right to get more than a hug. That one night was a fluke, and it won’t happen again, you can count on that”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She found him by the lake, looking at the circle of burned grass. Another girl lost, why did he do this to himself? Did he see himself in that little boy, who seemed to be the sole witness to that nights events?  
Sometimes his empathy for the victims scared her. How could he live with this pain? If the girl was really abducted there was very little they could do and she knew he would carry the pain of the boy on his shoulders, even if he had no hand in any of the events that occurred.  
“Mulder,” with one hand on his shoulder she could feel him jump lightly, coming back from the outer reaches of his own memory, “none of this is your fault.”  
“Is it? Like NSA trashing the home of a troubled family? Taking that boy away from his mother? Like he didn’t have enough problems on his little shoulders already?”  
“That one’s on me,” she said hanging her head, feeling probably as guilty as he did.  
“These people are too stupid to comprehend, they see a bunch of numbers and cry wolf, when the boy needs help. They will probably want to study him instead.”  
“It’s not your fault they won’t listen,” one arm around his shoulders pulled him back to the ground, he turned and drew her into his arms, to feel something else than the memories of painful nights.  
“I was like him Scully,” he whispered into her neck, “older, but much like him.”  
“You’re not anymore, we can help them,” wrapping her arms around him felt like the right thing to do, and she always tried to do the right thing, “and you will find your sister Mulder.”  
He looked at her, blue green eyes so much like the landscape around them. Was it hope or need to seal the promise when he caught her lips, surely but slowly. Trying to find a reason to stop him was like strolling through mist that rose from the lake to hide the tips of her fingers twining in the silky strands at the nape of his neck.  
He didn’t force her to do it, she followed his need to feel that he was not alone in this. They shared secrets, trouble and fear, she came to save him from the maze of his lost memories. She could hold her own in a fight, she was a challenge, the key and the puzzle, and now her lips opened doors to places he thought have long been forgotten. _‘Don’t go there, don’t look,’_ his inner voice warned _‘she’ll know and then she’ll destroy you. It happened before. Remember your promise, Scully not Dana.’_  
Mulder broke the kiss slowly, letting her and the voice go, but her unguarded eyes whispered softly _‘Dana, not Diana’_ so he kept her warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by manips from Conduit by @there-I-shipped-it on tumblr (who is now deemed sensitive content blog and I can't link to the posts directly)


	14. Changed Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A post from @scull-dog  
>  _Imagine being Fox Mulder and having the privilege of spending twenty five years watching Dana Scully change from her cute little professional looks in ‘93 to her badass bob and sleek dark suits to her maternal glow during her pregnancy and William’s infancy to the elegant domestic woman that she is in 2018_

“You don’t like it?” She reached automatically to her new hairdo and smoothed it again. Short strands, now slicked with a brush and a blow dryer falling back into place, she too will need a day to readjust to the them falling down, play in the wind, too short for hairband.  
“No, that’s not it.” Mulder smiled and brushed a strand behind her ear, a soft caressing touch on her earlobe and down her neck. Before she knew it, his fingers were in her hair, thumbs caressing cheeks, palms tilting her face, lips brushing hers. “It’s just like the day I fell in love with you.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things Mulder thinks about Scully but would never ever tell her.

When he took back his wish, he only wanted her back, he couldn’t care less about the world in general.

If she’d told him to stay instead of going back to Oregon with Skinner, he’d stay. And none of the bad things would have ever happened.

She was his first thought in the morning and the last thought at night since their third case. Ever since Tooms went after her, he wanted to be sure she got home safe.

Since her remission he wanted to kiss her hello and goodnight every day, but after she came back to work there was no sign from her that he was allowed to do that.

She should be a professional shoe model, her legs and feet are that beautiful, same goes for jewelry, lingerie and safety glasses.

Sometimes he’s scared of her driving. Especially on the first day of snow. But it’s a control thing, if she kills herself, he would rather go with her than go on without her.

She can’t bake a cake or learn how he likes his coffee, but he doesn’t care, he loves her all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a prompt from @Mulders-boyish-enthousiasm


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from @Mulders-boyish-enthousiasm   
> _What did Scully give Mulder for his birthday today?_

1960 vinyl edition of “Elvis Is Back!” She put on Fever before she woke him up (Will covered his head with a pillow and went back to sleep)

Coffee and a warm, soft full-body hug and a kiss. They kept passing the kiss back and forth from lips to lips, until they called it a draw, 17-15.

A fountain pen and a leather-bound notebook.

2 ugly ties and 1 really nice.

A day off for the two of them, Skinner says hi.

Pitcher of ice tea and a pair of warm socks.

A home cooked dinner they shared with their son.


	17. Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mulders-boyish-enthousiasm‘s prompt:  
>  _“Scully straightening Mulder’s tie and trying to smooth down his hair.”_

“Mulder,” she sighed, as always a little resigned.  
“What?” He failed to see what was her problem, his shirt was clean and the tie was where it should be.  
“You’re a mess.” She declared, hands all over, brushing and tugging. He dared glancing down, into the modest neckline of her gown.  
“I thought you love that.” He grinned, catching a whiff of perfume he got for her last Christmas.  
“I do,” she smiled looking at him from under her perfectly done lashes, “but you’re my bad boy, and today isn’t about us.” A few more pats and she was done. “Today you’re a father, walking his daughter to the altar.”  
“Don’t do that every day.”  
“No, you don’t.”  
Drawing her closer, he hugged her as tightly as her outfit allowed him. “Are you okay?”  
“I’m a complete mess,” Scully whispered, putting her arms around his waist.  
“It feels as if we just found her.” He said, rubbing her back. “Our first little miracle.”  
“Dad?” Will stormed in, looking just as disheveled as Mulder did a moment earlier. “They’re ready.”  
“So are we,” he said, pressing a gentle kiss to his wife’s forehead before letting her go and turned to his son, “now run kid, before she catches you too. Run!”  
“William!” She called, once he did exactly as his father advised, then turned to Mulder, “you’re like clones.”  
“No, he’s half you too,” he grinned guiding her after the boy, hand on her lower back grounding them both, “that’s why he’s so awesome.”


	18. Power Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by MSRpolaroidProject pic - Mulder and Scully sleeping, cuddled, on a couch

Charlie leaned on the counter next to his mother. Arms folded over his chest, he looked to the couple, dozing on the couch in the living room.  
“So this is the infamous Fox Mulder,” he said merrily, “the bane of this family, source of all evil and sorrow?” Maggie gave him half a smile, trying not to make the dishes clink too loudly. “He looks rather cute, all wrapped around Dana like that.”  
“Don’t believe everything Bill says, honey.”  
“Never did,” he grinned, reaching for the cookie jar, searching for a gingerbread heart, “the guy seems alright, maybe a little slow with the ball, but a decent player.”  
“Is that the measure you use to judge people?“  
“Only potential future brothers-in-law.”  
“Potential,” Maggie snorted softly, “stay till the end of the week, you’ll see there’s nothing potential about it.”  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He sighed, popping the cookie into his mouth.  
“It’s Dana, she was always stubborn, especially when someone tried to stop her from doing what she wanted.”  
“I wish Missy was here, she would love to see her like this.”  
“She knew,” Maggie said, placing the last plate on the drier and drying her hands. She leaned on the counter, shoulder to shoulder with her son. “She knew before they even imagined.“  
“Spooky, I bet they loved it.”  
“Not one bit.” She laughed, taking a cookie from the jar he offered. “Where was that camera Dana played with, earlier?“  
“I think I saw in the dining room.”  
“Go get it for me, darling, and I’ll put the kettle on.”  
“Sure mom.”


	19. Hardly Working

It felt good to feel clean again, and warm. Last cold spell of winter caught them out in the woods and even the car heater on the way back couldn't do the job of thawing her muscles and joints.  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." She said, twisting the towel around her head, "we were supposed to be on vacation."  
"I'm not Holman, I can't control the weather," Mulder mumbled without taking his eyes off the screen of his laptop.  
"If you did," she teased, kneeling by her suitcase, open at the foot of the bed, "it would probably rain sleeping bags, wouldn't it."  
Mulder kept reading, a smirk playing around his lips.  
Rummaging through clothes in search for pj's, she found the polaroid and, just for kicks, snapped a picture of his adorably intent face.  
Three days into their trip, and already spare jeans got mixed with casual tops, bras and panties huddled for warmth in the corner, right next to… a lavender silk set, tangled up with a blue cotton shirt. That's why he went shirtless despite the chill.  
Without thinking twice, Scully untangled the towel and pulled the shirt on.  
Mulder chuckled, finally sparing a glance, just as she dropped the towel wrapped around her middle, with all the modesty of a good catholic girl.  
"I was looking for that," he said, watching her hips sway, as she draped the wet towel over the chair.  
Scully grinned, unceremoniously climbing onto his back and hugging his shoulders, sharing warmth.  
"Finders keepers," she teased, dropping a kiss and stealing a glance at the screen. "What's in Florida?"  
Mulder scrolled through the page, a beach resort add.  
"Mostly sunshine."


	20. Springtime

"How many did you find?"  
"Three," Mulder pouted, showing her his bag. "Please, spare me the FBI jokes."  
"I am FBI, Mulder, just as you are."  
Smiling, Mulder peeked into her bag, five chocolate eggs in colourful wrappings, not much better than him, but if they pooled their haul.  
"Still, do I get a prize?"  
"The chocolate is your prize."  
"You know my sweet tooth, that's not nearly good enough."  
Scully grinned, noticing him leaning closer, corners of his lips curling, a telltale sign.  
"I noticed."  
"So, can I have my prize now?"  
"Only," she breathed, already stretching on tiptoes, "if I can have mine."  
Hand rested her side lightly, to steady, not to draw in, conscious of company. His eyes fell shut, lips parted, chin tilting to one side, and then, softness. Sweetest, softest, most gentle kiss, cradling her lip, pillowing it on his. She smelled first, sun-warmed skin, wind and spring and cherry blossoms blushed, when she leaned in, claiming him, in front of Mother Nature, God and her family. Mulder was right, chocolate had nothing this. 

"Charles William Scully!" Maggie hissed, pulling at his sleeve to lower the camera.  
"What?"  
"Give them some space," she admonished, smiling.  
"But they look so adorable together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a kiss polaroid from MSRpolaroidproject


	21. Kroner Nights

The air smelled of rain. In a run down motel in Kroner, Kansas, where cows fell from the sky, he held his best friend in his arms, wondering. Was he really happy, with the way things were? Did she ever wonder why he wouldn’t date? Whom did she see, when she looked at him from the other side of the desk, anything more than a friend and a partner? He already told her, he loved her, but did she really hear him? Holding her like this, could be his life, beginning and end, but what if she didn’t want that? Twitch and kick, broke his train off thought.  
“You’re too warm,” she sighed, squirming in the predawn light, pushing away the sheet, but not his arms.  
He didn’t protest, didn’t pull her close, but feeling her sigh and relax deeper into his embrace, dropped a kiss on top of her head and let her breath rock him back to sleep. Life was about choices, and if nothing else, she was wearing his t-shirt, so, maybe, he still had a chance.


	22. Rain Over Georgetown

Pale, soft light and steady hum, and a steady rock of breath against her back. She didn't care, who kicked away the sheets, only pulled them up, feeling Mulder stir with her.   
"Rain," he mumbled, drawing her closer, pressing a kiss to the closest place he could find.   
"Shhh, sleep." She soothed, squeezing his hand.   
Snuggling into his arms, they moved together, wordlessly, seamlessly, bound by limbs and dreams and memories. So many wet shoes and shirts, steamed over car windows, trying to warm up between crime scenes.   
Now, hidden under the covers, in her own bed, she didn't mind the rain. It could rain all day, for all she cared, because it was Sunday, no-places-to-be day. Mulder was a sweet, warm weight, wrapped around her, as safe as they could get.   
The rain kept falling, the warmth kept spreading, and somewhere on the edge of sleep, she felt his hand twitch, barely perceptible circle, around her breasts' tip. Breath on the back of her neck turned moist, a kiss, soft nibble, beckoning shift against her hips. Maybe she could make an exception, for a wakeup call like this.


	23. D.C. Traffic

"There!" She said, pointing to a car pulling out of a parking spot.  
Mulder chuckled, parking parallel to the sidewalk with ease that could only come from years of dealing with cutthroat D.C. traffic.   
"Miracles do happen." He grinned, killing the engine and turning to look at her. "Tell me you're nervous."   
"About what?"   
"About the dinner tonight."   
"Mulder," she sighed, throwing her head back, exasperated, "it's your mom, not the death squad."   
"You'd be surprised."   
"What are you scared of, exactly?" She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned a little over to his side of the console. "That I might change my mind? Hare out? Run and never look back?" Her hand climbed up his inner thigh, ignoring the hour, the place and people passing by.  
"Historically speaking, you might." He was shifting with her, without even noticing, until her breath warmed his lips.  
"Well then," Scully held back a smile, biting her lip as she brushed one finger against the front of his slacks, "I guess I'll have to prove you wrong, as usual."   
She cupped him through the fabric and his resolve popped. One hand in her hair, he drew her in, falling into the kiss, teeth clashing, tongues dancing. She didn't hold back, claiming his mouth while stroking his cock. Thick layers of wool be damned, he was hard, fresh memories rushing in on a wave of raw need. Only last night her beautiful, red lips were wrapped around the…  
A horn blared, making them jump and break the kiss, leaving room for reality to swoop in. They both were flushed and panting, Scully's hand retreated slowly. He was supposed to do something.  
"Wait, what time is it?"  
Scully glanced at her watch, gasped. "I'm late."   
"Shit," Mulder sighed, leaning his head back, trying to calm his thoughts, while Scully scrambled to gather the files she put in the back seat.   
"Hey," she laughed coming back, tugging at the sleeve, "you're late too."   
"Oh yeah, my mom would love to see me right now."   
Scully paused and glanced down to his lap, then giggled.   
"Go on, laugh, you don't know what it's like."   
"I'm sorry," she crooned, kissing his cheek lightly. "I'll make it up to you later, okay?"   
"Sure, fine, whatever," he sighed, teasing her while rolling his head to catch a kiss goodbye.  
"7:30?" Scully asked.  
"Sharp."   
"Alright, I'll see you tonight." And with one last kiss, she was out of the car. 

Fifteen minutes, four blocks and one concerned phone call later _(“Hello, Fox?! Where are you?!”)_ , he didn't have so much luck with finding a parking space. His mother was waiting in front of the hotel, looking up and down the street impatiently, until she spotted him, jaywalking through the four lane street.   
"I'm so sorry," he panted, kissing her cheek, "the traffic was horrible."   
"Don't worry about it honey," she said and pulled him into a proper hug. "Hello Fox."   
"Hi mom." He sighed, hugging her back.  
Stepping back after a second, she gave him a quick up and down, and in a completely motherly manner, immediately reached to wipe something off his face.   
"Mom." He whined and pulled back, just as he always had.  
She couldn't help but laugh, she knew a trace of lipstick when she saw one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Mulder forgot to pick up mom because he and Scully were "busy"_  
>  The prompt came from @knowleitall-super-soldier with a candid shot of mrs Mulder, waiting for her son.


	24. Captain’s Log

_Day 207_   
_We’re saving air. We cut of the unused sections of the crew quarters, leaving only the bridge, my personal cabin and the main living area accessible. Not like there’s that many of us left. I keep monitoring 1st Officer’s condition. Despite his unconsciousness he doesn’t show any symptoms. There isn’t much I can do, but wait. We’re still waiting for someone to respond to our distress signal._

She set the tablet on the floor and turned back to the man sleeping next to her. Tracing his features she found no fever, but also no response, same as the past three days. She got tired sleeping in the medbay and moved him to her bunk, for once thankful for captain’s privileges. The monitor beeped quietly with each beat of his heart, if she didn’t know better, she’d think he was about to wake up. She tried to manage her expectations, no symptoms meant hope, but that hope was starting to wear her down. She wanted to shake him, scream Mulder wake up, but instead of that she just rested one hand on his chest, feeling his heart expand and contract, keeping him alive and therefore her as well.   
Scully started to drift off, floating between wakefulness and sleep like waves crashing against the shore behind their summer home back on Earth. This was supposed to be the culmination of years of work. You found what you were looking for, you can’t die on the way home.   
A single tear rolled down her cheek and into the cotton of his nasa issued gray t-shirt. She felt something warm touch her hand and she looked up startled. His eyelids fluttered, blinked once, twice.  
“Mulder?” She grabbed his hand and squeezed, “can you hear me?”  
He smiled and squeezed back.


End file.
